A vehicle collision or vehicle crash incident may be more likely when a first vehicle approaches a second vehicle at a rapid rate of speed. However, a vehicle operator may not know that a rate of approach speed was dangerous, and/or the vehicle operator may ignore dangerous rapid approaches. In some cases, a vehicle operator may contribute to a potential or actual incident such as a collision by driving behavior, but in other cases another vehicle's operation, e.g., sudden braking, may be the sole or primary contributor to an incident. Unfortunately, mechanisms are presently lacking for identifying rapid approaches that may compromise vehicle safety and/or that may affect vehicle insurance rates, and for determining vehicle operator accountability for rapid approach incidents.